The Devil
by Dhyun628
Summary: Dengan segala perasaan kalutnya dan segala kebodohannya dia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis yang membuat dirinya dan seluruh hidupnya terikat pada iblis itu.. "Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu seperti bayangan" [Daejae - Daehyun - Youngjae - BAP - Yaoi]


Youngjae

x

Daehyun

...

Rated M

Fantasy – Hurt/comfort – Romance – Yaoi

...

-Typo bertebaran-

-Enjoy-

...

"Nephilim adalah anak dari hasil hubungan malaikat dan manusia, mereka berparas sangat menawan dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya. Konon katanya mereka bisa membuat manusia bertekuk lutut hanya tatapan mata juga bisikannya yang menggoda, saat ada manusia yang terpikat mereka akan menyetubuhinya setelah itu memberikan mereka hadiah" jelas Junhong

Dia bersama kedua temannya Youngjae dan Luhan sedang mengerjakan tugas kalkulus yang menurut mereka sangat menyebalkan, awalnya sedang membahas rumus-rumus itu entah kenapa mereka malah jadi membahas makhluk asral

"Lalu seperti apa wajah rupawan mereka?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin saja seperti sugar daddymu" jawab Junhong asal

"Ya. Jangan sembarangan Sehun itu manusia tulen" kesal Luhan

"Kau yakin Lu? Sehun ahjussi terlihat seperti yang di katakan Junhong tadi" ujar Youngjae membuka suara, namja manis itu dari tadi hanya mendengarkan ocehan kedua temannya

"Aku yakin lagi pula sudahku cek" sahut Luhan

"Apanya yang kau cek?" tanya Youngjae menggoda Luhan membuat namja bermata rusa itu memerah

"Ckckck pikiranmu sudah terlalu dikotori sugar daddymu ya, pertanyaan begitu saja membuat wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus" ejek Junhong

"Ya jangan meledekku. Maksudku aku sudah mengecek jika Sehun itu manusia dia bisa mengeluarkan darah juga bisa sakit paboya" kesal Luhan

"Calm down boy" ujar Junhong setelah berhenti tertawa

"Tapi apa kau tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti mereka Junhong-ah?" tanya Youngjae dia ikut penasaran

"Belum pernah tapi yang aku tahu mereka sudah punah" jelas Junhong

"Sayang sekali jika masih ada mungkin aku butuh bantuan" ujar Youngjae

"Hati-hati Jae-ah nafsu mereka sangat besar bisa-bisa kau mati dengan rangsangan mereka"

"Cari sugar daddy sepertiku saja jika mau" tawar Luhan

"Tidak terima kasih bisa-bisa yang aku dapatkan hanya ahjussi tua yang punya banyak istri" cibir Youngjae lalu tertawa bersama Junhong kerena melihat wajah Luhan yang kesal

...

Youngjae turun dari bus dekat rumahnya dan saat membuka pintu pagar namja manis itu melihat ada 2 orang berbadan besar yang sedang menggedorkan pintu rumahnya

"Siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau anak dari Tuan Lee?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Bukan tua bangka itu hanya ayah tiriku. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kami kemari ingin menagih hutang-hutangnya dia berjanji akan membayarnya tapi sampai dia matipun dia tidak pernah membayarnya" sahut yang satunya sambil menyerahkan kertas padanya

Mata Youngjae melebar melihat nominal yang tertera pada itu _"Gila apa tua bangka itu ingin membunuhku, banyak sekali uang yang di pinjam uang beasiswaku bahkan tidak cukup menulasi separuhnya" _batinnya berteriak

"Kau harus melunasinya sekarang kalau tidak maka kau harus ikut kami"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?"

"Tuan Lee yang bilang jika tidak bisa bayar maka kami bisa membawamu"

"_Tua bangka sialan itu benar-benar tidak waras" _batin Youngjae

"Aku akan membayarnya tapi tidak sekarang, berikan aku waktu untuk melunasinya" pinta Youngjae

"Seminggu waktumu jika tidak kau juga harus bersiap-siap kami jual" ujar orang itu dengan senyum mesumnya

Youngjae bergedik dengan segera masuk ke dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah membanting pintu di depan kedua orang itu, dia tidak ingin di perkosan keduanya gara-gara hutang ayah tirinya

...

...

Youngjae dan Luhan sedang berada di perpustaan keduanya sibuk mencari buku untuk bahan tugas mereka

"Tua bangka itu tidak ada habisnya membuat hidupku dan umma tenang bahkan saat matipun dia masih membuatku repot" gerutu Youngjae

Dulu ibunya menikahi ayah tirinya agar bisa hidup bahagia tapi ternyata ayah tirinya itu mempunyai hobi mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi, ibunya harus membanting tulang bekerja siang malam hingga ibunya sakit-sakitan dan meninggal 1 tahun lalu

"Kenapa ibu harus menikahi orang tidak berguna sepertinya"

"Demi tuhan Youngjae bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu? Sudah 2 hari kau terus-terusan mengatakan itu, telingaku saja sudah panas mendengarnya" kesal Luhan

"Kalau bagitu jangan dengar"

"Ck bisa kau cari saja bukunya dan kita keluar dari neraka ini, aku mual lama-lama berada disini" kesal Luhan

"Mual? Apa kau sedang hamil?"

Pertanyan bodoh Youngjae membuat namja bermata rusa itu marah

"Ya Yoo Youngjae" seru Luhan

"Sttt. Harap tenang Luhan-ssi Youngjae-ssi ini perpustakaan" penjaga perpustakaan menegur mereka

"Mianhae" sesal Luhan "Cepat cari" lanjutnya setengah berbisik pada Youngjae

Namja manis itu berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku dia berhenti di rak kanannya dan mengambil salah satu buku yang cocok dengan materi tugas mereka, setelah mengambilnya Youngjae kembali berjalan untuk menghampiri Luhan. Tiba-tiba..

_Buk_

Suara buku jatuh membuat langkah Youngjae terhenti, buku itu terjatuh tepat setelah dia melintasi rak itu. Namja manis itu berbalik dia melihat sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan seorangpun hanya dia yang berada diantara rak itu

Youngjae berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil buku yang terjatuh itu, dia baru saja akan menutup buku itu tapi terhenti melihat tulisan dari halaman itu

***Nephilim – The Helper***

Namja manis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula, dia memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat Youngjae mendekat

"Nde. Ahjussi kami meminjam buku-buku ini" ujar Youngjae pada penjaga perpustakaan

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Entahlah sepertinya berisi tentang urban legend aku berniat membacanya saat waktu luang"

Penjaga perpustakan itu mengerutkan alisnya "Dari mana kau mendapatkan buku ini? Aku belum pernah melihat buku ini sebelumnya"

Luhan menoleh pada Youngjae saat mendengar ucapan penjaga itu

"Benarkah? Aku mengambilnya dirak sana" Youngjae menunjuk ke arah rak tempatnya tadi

"Tidak ada cap perpustakaan, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menghitung buku ini jadi kau bisa sesukamu membawanya pulang" ujar penjaga itu

Youngjae mengangguk "Ayo pergi" ajaknya

Mereka keluar bersama dari perpustakan tapi baru beberapa langkah tangan Luhan menghentikan langkah Youngjae

"Apa tidak sebaiknya jika kau menaruh kembali buku itu?" ujar Luhan

"Waeyo?" tanya Youngjae

"Entahlah aku merasa aneh saja"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang hamil ya?"

_Bugh _

"Aww sakit Xiaolu" seru Youngjae saat Luhan memukulinya dengan buku tebal yang di pengangnya

"Aku namja pabbo" kesal Luhan "Ayo jalan"

Youngjae sampai dirumah saat jam menunjukan pukul 9.16 malam, setelah pulang dari kampus Luhan mengajaknya ke kafe untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Namja manis itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, dia keluar dengan rambut basah tanganya masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya

Namja manis itu mengambil buku yang terjatuh tadi lalu duduk di ranjangnya dia membuka buku itu dan membolak-balikan halamannya, keningnya mengerut saat melihat halaman yang kosong tulisan yang ada hanya berisi tentang Nephilim

"Kenapa hanya ada tentang makhluk ini?" gumamnya

Di buku itu tertulis dengan jelas asal usulnya, bagaimana wujudnya, cara memanggilnya hingga membuat perjanjian dengan mereka. Terlalu serius membaca membuat mata Youngjae sakit menahan kantuk, namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya memilih untuk tidur dengan buku itu di dekapannya

Angin berhembus kencang dalam kamar itu saat Youngjae sudah terlelap sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut merah mata tajam abu-abu serta sayap hitam dan tubuh setengah telanjangnya muncul di sudut kamar Youngjae, sosok itu mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri namja manis itu dia berjongkok dan mengelus lembut pipi Youngjae senyumnya terukir di bibir tebalnya

"Eungg" Youngjae menggeliat saat merasa hawa dingin

"Kau manis sekali" gumamnya

Tangan dinginnya menyentuh bibir Youngjae dia menunduk lalu mencium dan mengulum bibir itu lembut, setelah selesai bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Youngjae dan berbisik halus

"_You're mine Youngjae"_

Youngjae terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dia mengusap keringat dia wajah dan tengkuknya, tangannya meraba nakas lalu mematikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring. Dia terbangun bukan karena bunyi alarm melainkan karena bermimpi melihat sosok manusia tampan bersayap yang menciumnya dan juga mendengar suara orang itu berbisik memanggil namanya, suara orang itu terdengar sangat halus namun terdengar menggoda

"Apa itu nyata?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya

Tidak ingin terlalu larut memikirkannya Youngjae segera bangun lalu bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan pergi kuliah, setelah rapi namja manis itu keluar dari kamar baru saja memakai sepatunya seseorang mengetok pintu rumahnya

"Ahjumah ada apa?" tanya Youngjae saat membuka pintu dia melihat ada yeoja paruh baya di depan pintu

"Oh Youngjae kebetulan kau masih ada.. Aku datang ingin menagih uang pinjaman ibumu"

"Kapan ibu meminjam uang dan untuk apa?"

"3 bulan sebelum dia meninggal dia bilang akan melunasinya hutang ayahmu, ibumu bahkan memberikan sertifikat rumah ini sebagai jaminan. Aku tahu kau sedang kesusahan tapi aku juga butuh uang sekarang jadi cepat lunasinya kalau tidak terpaksa aku menjual rumah ini"

Youngjae membulatkan matanya "Mwo? Ja-jangan ahjumah, aku akan secepatnya melunasinya tapi aku butuh waktu"

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan waktu 3 hari" ujar ahjumah itu lalu pergi

"Kenapa hidupku bisa sesial ini?" geramnya lalu kembali melanjutkan niatnya pergi ke kampus

Youngjae terlihat tidak fokus dia terus-terusan melamun sepajang mata kuliah tadi kelakuannya membuat Luhan khawatir

"Ya kau ini kenapa dari tadi kau aneh sekali" seru Luhan

"Aku tidak apa. Apa kau melihat Junhong?" Youngjae celingukan mencari namja tinggi itu

"Katanya dia pergi menjenguk halmeoninya di mokpo" jawab Luhan, Youngjae hanya menangguk mengerti dia sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong pada mereka tapi dia tidak enak jadi dia hanya bisa diam

Youngjae pulang ke rumahnya hampir tengah malam sepulang dari kampus dia berussaha mencari perkerjaan tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya, namja manis itu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dia benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaannya tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh buku yang tadi malam di bacanya

Namja manis itu terduduk di ranjang dia kembali membaca cara untuk memanggil dan membuat kontrak dengan Nephilim juga konsekuensinya

"Haruskah?" gumamnya dia mengigit bibirnya berperang dengan pikirannya

"Sepertinya tidak masalah jika ku coba"

Youngjae bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dia mengambil kertas dan pulpen lalu menuliskan nama serta permintaannya, selanjutnya namja manis itu mengambil cutter dan mengiris jari jempolnya dia meneteskan setetes darahnya di atas kertas tadi lalu manaruh kertas itu di tengah buku dan menutupnya

_1 menit_

_2 menit_

_3 menit_

Youngjae menunggu hingga 5 menit tapi tidak terjadi apapun

"Aish buang-buang waktu saja" gumamnya

Youngjae berdiri dari kursinya saat itu juga angin berhembus kencang membuat udara di kamarnya menjadi dingin namja manis itu bergedik dia berjalan ke arah balkon berniat akan menutup pintu tapi sosok namja dengan rambut merah, mata abu-abu, sayap hitam serta tubuh atasnya yang telanjangnya membuat Youngjae terkejut tapi dia tidak bisa teriak

Sorot matanya yang sangat tajam manatap Youngjae, dia menyerigai dan mendekat ke arah Youngjae membuat namja manis itu mundur, dia terus mundur hingga terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung karpet

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya

"_Apa dia Nephilim?" _pikir Youngjae

"Kau benar aku Nephilim"

Suaranya sangat halus itu terdengar sangat menggoda membuat Youngjae merinding tapi matanya tidak bisa teralih dari wajah menawannya, dia seolah terjatuh dalam pesona makhluk di depannya. Sosok Nephilim itu mengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Youngjae berniat membantu namja manis itu

"Jangan takut aku disini untuk membantumu" ujarnya dengan suara rendah seperti bisikan tatapan matanya membuat Youngjae seakan terhipnotis, namja manis itu tanpa ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu dia membantunya untuk kembali berdiri

Sosok itu melihat perban di jari jempol Youngjae dia membukanya lalu memasukan jari jempol itu kedalam mulutnya, Youngjae mendesis matanya tertutup tubuhnya beraksi saat lidah itu menjilati luka di jempolnya lalu menghisapnya kuat

"Namaku Daehyun" bisiknya tepat di bibir Youngjae setelah mengeluarkan jari namja manis itu dari mulutnya, luka di jari itu hilang tanpa bekas

Youngjae kembali membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Daehyun, dia seakan terpana melihat sosok itu dari jarang yang sangat dekat. Lama terpana tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat Daehyun mencium bibirnya perlahan lembut berubah menjadi panas saat sosok itu mengigit bibir Youngjae hingga berdarah lalu menyesapnya bersamaan dengan saliva, Youngjae sama sekali tidak bisa melawan yang dia lakukan hanya mendesah di antara ciuman mereka

"Eunghh" desah tertahan Youngjae saat tangan Daehyun masuk ke dalam kaos dan meraba perutnya sensual, tangan Daehyun terus naik hingga tonjolan di dada Youngjae dia memelintir tonjolan itu hingga menegang. Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan membuka baju Youngjae bibirnya kembali beraksi mencium leher

"Aahh" desah Youngjae keluar dari bibir bengkaknya saat Daehyun menyerang leher dan bahunya. Tanpa menghentikan aksinya sosok itu mendorong tubuh Youngjae hingga terbaring di ranjang dia langsung menidih tubuhnya, dia mengangkat baju Youngjae lalu mengulum nipple namja manis itu sementara tanganya bermain pada junior Youngjae di balik celana

"Ngahh aahh aaahhh" Youngjae mendesah saat tangan Daehyun menyentuh junior tanpa penghalang, entah sejak kapan sosok itu membukanya

"Daehyun, panggil namaku didalam desahanmu sweety" Daehyun berbisik di telinga Youngjae

"Daehyunhh ahhh aaahhhh" Daehyun menyeringai saat Youngjae memanggil namanya diantara desahan, tangannya semakin cepat mengocok junior namja manis itu bibirnya kembali mengulum nipple hingga meninggalkan tanda

"Aaahhhh aaahh Daehyun ahhh" Youngjae mendongkakan kepalanya, dadanya membusung dia menekan kepala Daehyun semakin menghisap nipplenya

"Akuhh ingin aahhh keluar aahh ahhh"

"Keluarkan sweety"

Youngjae berteriak tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dia keluar cairannya mengotori tangan Daehyun, sosok itu menjilati cairan Youngjae di tangannya setelah bersih dia menunduk diantara selangkangan namja manis itu lidahnya terjulut lalu menjilati lubang Youngjae untuk mempersiapkannya

"Akhhh Daehyunh aahhh" pekik Youngjae tangannya meremas sprei kuat saat Daehyun memasukan juniornya, dia menangis merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya

Daehyun menjilati air mata Youngjae "Tenang sweety aku janji rasanya akan nikmat setelah ini" bisiknya

Tanpa menunggu Youngjae terbiasa dengan miliknya Daehyun bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat, dia mengerang ketika lubang rapat Youngjae memijat miliknya dia bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar membuat namja manis itu berteriak sakit

"Ngaahh ohh Daehyunhh aahhhh" teriakan Youngjae berubah menjadi desahan kenikmata saat junior Daehyun menumbuk spotnya berkali-kali

"Daehyunhh aahhh akuh aahhh" Youngjae mengelinjang dia akan kembali mendapat pelepasannya, hingga tumbukan Daehyun yang ke lima membuatnya menupahkan cairannya

Daehyun tersenyum puas melihat namja manis di bawahnya tubuh Youngjae yang mengkilap karena keringat, wajahnya yang kepayahan, mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan juga saliva yang keluar hingga mengotori dagu jangan lupa tanda-tanda keungunan darinya

Meski Youngjae telah mendapat pelepasannya Daehyun tidak berhenti dia membalikan tubuh Youngjae menunggik di ranjang tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka, sosok itu kembali membuat namja manis itu mendesah tidak karuan

"Aahhhh aaahhhhhh Daehyunhh" desah Youngjae saat mulut Daehyun mengigit punggungnya kembali membuat tanda pada tubuhnya

Gerakan Daehyun semakin cepat dan brutal terus memaksa Youngjae untuk klimaks bahkan hingga namja manis itu keluar yang ke empat kalinya dia masih belum mendapat pelepasannya

Tangan Daehyun mengangkat kaki Youngjae ke pundaknya dia mengelus paha dalam namja manis itu sampai ke miliknya yang menegang lalu meremas dan mengguncangnya cepat saat merasa miliknya semakin membesar dia akan keluar sebentar lagi, Daehyun menusukkan miliknya semakin dalam cepat dan keras membuat namja manis itu semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak keluar

"AAKKHHH DAEHYUN" teriak Youngjae saat kembali mendapat pelepasan, dirinya keluar bersamaan Daehyun yang menupahkan cairannya di dalam lubangnya. Padangan Youngjae mengabur tidak lama kemudian matanya tertutup kesadarannya hilang

Daehyun tersenyum sangat tampan tanganya mengusap keringat di kening Youngjae lalu menunduk dan berbisik di telinganya

"Jalja sweety. Besok kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu"

...

Youngjae terbangun dengan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya terlebih lagi bangian bawahnya, dia bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat kacau dengan tanda keunguan di sekitar leher bahu dan dadanya, dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam

Namja manis itu menyalakan shower dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lengket, dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya. Saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin matanya tidak sengaja melihat tumpukan uang di atas meja belajar belakanh tubuhnyanya, Youngjae dengan cepat berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya

"Ini benar-benar uang?" gumamnya

_Tok..tok..tok_

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" heran Youngjae, dia keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu rumahnya matanya melebar melihat dua orang tempo hari yang datang menagih hutang ayah tirinya

"Mana uangnya?"

"Ini bahkan belum seminggu kenapa kalian sudah datang?" tanya Youngjae

Kedua orang itu menyeringai "Sengaja biar kami bisa dengan cepat membawamu"

"Sialan kalian. Tunggu disini" Youngjae menutup pintunya dan kembali kekamar, matanya menatap uang itu dia mendesah pelan lalu dia mengambil uang dari atas meja dan kembali ke depan rumah

"Ini uangnya" ujar Youngjae sambil menyodorkan uang itu pada mereka

"Apa kau jual diri? Darimana kau bisa mendapat uang secepat ini?"

"Aku menjual diriku atau tidak itu bukan urusan kalian kan yang penting hutangku lunas. Sekarang pergilah dari sini aku mau kuliah" seru Youngjae lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi dari sana

Youngjae sampai di kampus hampir telat dengan mata kuliahnya karena jalannya yang lambat beruntung dosennya belum masuk, saat Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang mata Junhong tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya

Tepat saat jam kuliah selesai Junhong langsung menarik Youngjae keluar dari kelas menuju halaman belakang kampus yang sepi, dia melapas cengkraman tangannya lalu menatap tajam Youngjae

"Kau kenapa Junhong-ah? Kenapa kau kasar sekali" tanya Luhan

"Diam Luhan" bentak Junhong matanya kembali menatap Youngjae "Apa yang telah kau lakukan Youngjae?" geram Junhong

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh tubuhmu memacarkan aura yang berbeda. Apa kau membuat perjanjian dengan iblis?" seru Junhong

"Mwo? Kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan

Youngjae mengigir bibirnya dia lupa kalau Junhong seorang keturunan cenayang, namja tinggi itu bisa melihat apapun dengan mata telanjangnya

"Aku perlu uang secepatnya dan hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan" lirihnya

"Kau seharunya bilang pada kami Youngjae-ah bukannya diam, aku bisa meminta Sehun meminjamkan uang padamu"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, aku tidak ingin kalian memandangku dengan rasa kasihan" seru Youngjae

"Kau bodoh Youngjae apa kau tahu jika perjanjian yang kau lakukan membuatmu terikat selamanya dengan iblis itu. Tubuhmu telah menjadi hak miliknya" seru Junhong

"Aku kecewa padamu kita sudah berteman lama harusnya kau bisa bicara pada kami" lirih Junhong lalu pergi dari sana menjauh dari mereka berdua

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Pergilah Lu. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Nasi telah jadi bubur. Dia sudah melakukan perjanjian itu dengan pikiran kalutnya sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menerimanya

...

Youngjae duduk di tepi ranjang setelah kembali melunasi hutang ibunya dan mengambil kembali sertifikat rumahnya, matanya melihat buku itu saat dia menyimpan surat sertifikat rumah di laci meja belajarnya tanganya meraih buku itu dan membukanya kertas yang dia selipkan sudah tidak berada disana. Youngjae menutup matanya dan memanggil nama Daehyun dalam hatinya

Angin dingan berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat merinding dia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya juga kecupan di tengkuknya

"I'm here sweety" bisik Daehyun

"Gomawo Daehyun. kau telah membantuku"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kau pantas mendapatkannya" Daehyun memutar tubuh Youngjae menghadapnya

Mata tajam Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae seakan menghipnotisnya, namja manis itu seakan tidak mampu menolak segala yang ada dalam dirinya Daehyun

"Apa kau akan tetap berada disampingku?"

"Nde aku akan terus berada di sampingmu seperti bayangan. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau membutuhkan aku akan selalu ada"

Youngjae tersenyum mendengarnya awalnya dia menyesal tapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya lagi, dia tidak perduli apa yang akan Junhong dan Luhan katakan dirinya sudah terjatuh pada segala pesona makhluk didepannya ini

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
